ironkingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Praetorians
Praetorians make up the bulk of typical skorne house armies, and they are the standard against which all warriors are measured. Over the centuries Praetorians have become differentiated into a wide variety of specializations, each training to occupy a different role yet fighting smoothly alongside the others. In the aggregate, a house that can field multiple types of Praetorians comprises an extremely versatile force, with some allocated to offensive maneuvers, others to defense, and still others relying on speed to flank a fixed foe. All of these warriors are expected to excel in wielding their weapons and to willingly give their lives for their house. Praetorians proudly believe themselves to be the truest disciples of hoksune, and a longstanding rivalry exists between Praetorians and Cataphracts over which class best exemplifies the ideals of Vuxoris. Forces of Hordes: Skorne Command MK3 Recruitment and Training Among the great houses, particularly those clustered near the capital of Halaak, the young of both genders aspire to become Praetorians. Even those of poorer houses may aspire to this status, hoping to prove themselves and be adopted into a great house and elevate their destiny. Praetorians have a special place in skorne society — some time in service in their ranks or the cataphracts is required to rise to the highest leadership positions among skorne society. The majority of house leaders, including the great Archdomina Makeda, have trained as Praetorians.No Quarter #6 Those born to great houses are expected to enter the grueling trials required for membership. Poorer, lesser houses cannot always afford to maintain a standing guard of Praetorians, so their youths may seek to elevate their status by petitioning a great house for entry in the trials. Such a house must pool enough goods and funds to equip one or several of its nest youths, expending considerable resources. This is a political gambit, where a lesser house hopes to earn adoption by its champions into the greater house, thereby strengthening the ties between them and increasing their fortunes. For millennia the annual Trials of the Aspirant Praetorians have been conducted. This is a two-week period keenly anticipated by the skorne, particularly in Halaak. In the western cultures this would be an excuse for revelries and festivals, but among the skorne this is time carries almost sacred reverence and solemnity, when all feuding and fighting is put on hold. The major houses attract considerable outsiders to witness the fights, as each great house conducts its own trials. An aspirant must meet several important qualifications to enter a trial, including wearing the proper ceremonial attire, but most crucially they must bring an Aspirant’s Blade. Each aspirant must bring a sword of exceptional quality to the trials, intended to represent the measure of regard that his kinsmen and ancestors have placed in his trust. While not much of a dificulty for the great houses, as these blades are passed down the line to the next generation, for poorer houses lacking standing Praetorians, this requires great effort and cost, as a blade may need be crafted to exacting specifications. The services of the most valued bladesmiths among the skorne — both highly skilled slaves and those born to the lower working and labor castes are in great demand in the months leading up to the Trials. Only those with foresight or connections can enlist the greatest artisans. Others must compromise to those of uncertain skill, trusting the fortunes of their house on a blade of unproven pedigree.Those whose blades are insufficient are turned away, and these individuals must adopt a different path, or return to their original clan as warriors of lesser caste, most commonly Hestatians, the lowest ranking members of the warrior caste. Some with demonstrable skill in other “lesser” weapons may be chosen for another role, such as the Venators, trained to master the Reiver rifles. Trials are conducted in the large open courtyard at the center of a great house complex — a series of combat matches judged by veteran warriors of the house, including senior members of their Praetorian cohorts. The aspirants fight with their entry blades, and while these trials are not to the death, injury and the occasional mortal wound among participants is common. Some who enter would sooner die than fail. Those who are defeated have their blades taken from them and have failed. The victors now wield two blades, each of exceptional quality, to bring with them into training. Aspirants are not expected to be true swordsmen yet; but must demonstrate strong aptitude, endurance, instincts, awareness of their surroundings in the midst of melee, and courage. Those who fail in any respect are removed from the Trials after their blade is taken by those who defeated them. A spiral brand is burned into the back of their right hand, and they are turned out on the street. Most houses will accept these skorne back into their ranks as Hestatians, allowed to fill less crucial combat and support roles for their house, while others are relegated to lesser labor and crafts tasks, learning to become useful. Even among the Hestatians those who have been branded are continually reminded of their failure, often referred to as “''Lokshi''”: a term which is used for anyone who tries and fails to exceed their caste, whether by incompetence, injury, or disability. Even former house heirs endure this dishonor, and are forever barred from the ranks of tyrant or dominar. Such individuals usually take their own lives rather than endure shamed status.Those who succeed are welcomed in the house, outsiders provisionally adopted and sworn in with oaths of fealty. Any who are killed, crippled, or shame themselves have their blades taken; those who do not take their lives are branded and join those who failed the initial trials. Being passed forward to the second year requires another phase of ritual fights called the Trials of the Second Year. Unlike the Aspirant Trials, these fights are only witnessed by those in the house’s Praetorian ranks. Chirurgeons are kept on hand to minimize losses, although some will be permanently maimed and unable to continue. These fights are not a matter of only accepting the victors, but ensuring all who move forward are highly skilled and worthy of the honor. Any who fight with exceptional skill and courage will be retained, while those who fail to measure up to their potential or receive crippling injuries in the trial are turned away.During the lengthy training process, these skorne are counted warriors of their house and expected to fight in any battles that arise, putting their lives on the line for their peers. Some of these arrangements have shifted since the rise of the Conqueror, Vinter Raelthorne, who has unified the houses as a single empire and decreased the amount of inter-house feuding. During the second year training focuses on the deeper disciplines of the Praetorians, particularly the hoksune fighting code and mastering the double-bladed fighting style which is their Swordsmen's specialty. The hoksune code emphasizes the honor brought to one’s ancestors in bloodshed, and the sublimity of death while embraced with an enemy in melee. It describes how a skorne can transform into a weapon as sharp as his blade by discipline and enduring hardship. Those who follow hoksune must always take the difficult path, taught to beware the path of least resistance. Mastery of the code takes a lifetime, but emphasizes unlocking predatory instincts and the repression of doubt, the ability to follow orders instantly and to conduct fighting drills until the proper moves are etched into the very muscles and sinews. Along with internalizing this fighting philosophy, Praetorians are trained to recognize weak spots in an enemy’s defenses, whether that foe is an armored swordsman or a rampaging beast. Larger houses import dangerous creatures from the periphery of the empire and pit them against Praetorians to ensure they can hold discipline when facing unexpected threats. Further they master the three basic postures, “two blades low” ,“one blade high” and “two blades high”. All Praetorians must learn the basics of each posture, but focus on one as they gain experience in the field; only rare masters can demonstrate equal ability in all three. A final sequence of ritual battles is entered into at the conclusion of training, called the Trials of the Dakar. These hotly contested and bloody duels determine the best of the best. The finest swordsmen of each group of ten are elevated to the rank of Dakar to lead their peers. The swords of each new Praetorian are cleansed in a ritual of purification before the great sacral stones of the house’s ancestors. When the Praetorian dies or becomes too old to serve, the swords are passed to his house and given to the next generation of aspirants. Tactical Overview When Vinter Raelthorne set Makeda of Great House Balaash as the leader of his Army of the Western Reaches, the Archdomina took the ancient traditions of the Praetorians and brought them to the great Abyssal Fortress. She put out a call for Aspirants and Praetorians of all houses, and has incorporated them as one force in her army. This is the largest gathering of Praetorians ever assembled, organized into large cohorts and sent to conquer the fertile western lands under the direction of their ranking tyrants. Each of these Praetorians hopes to carve a legend for himself and gain immortality by conquest and glory in battle. Notable Units * Praetorian Ferox * Praetorian Karax * Praetorian Keltarii * Praetorian Swordsmen References Category:Hordes Category:Organisations Category:Skorne Empire